Crossroads
by drinktea
Summary: What they did in the Historia Crux was theirs alone to know. Noel/Serah.


**A/n: **So the second I reached the point in the game where they're floating around in the Historia Crux, I instantly thought "it would be seriously hot if they made-out in here", all ignorant of gravity. Well, here's my take on that. This was supposed to be hotter, but I just _can't_ write sexytimes without it turning into a semi-sweet joke or something. I hope you enjoy this! Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>"See you later, Hope," Noel said, putting his hand up in a jokey salute. He and Serah had made a recent drop-in to the Yaschas Massif on one of their many goodwill missions and were leaving once again.<p>

Hope mirrored the other man, choosing not to take the salute too seriously. It was left-handed, even. "See you later, Noel, Serah," he replied.

Serah was standing at the gate, her foot tapping quickly in anticipation. She hastily tossed a look over her shoulder along with a wave. "We'll see you again, Hope!" she called. She lifted the artefact to the gate, and it lit up with the glow of magic.

"Bye!" Alyssa shouted, apparently not wanting to be forgotten.

Noel gave her a silent salute as well, then turned to the gate where Serah waited with bated breath. Quiet enough so that no one else could hear, she whispered, "Come on," and took him by the wrist to step into the flow of time.

* * *

><p>"That couldn't have gone fast enough," she announced once they were afloat in the Historia Crux again.<p>

He fixed her with a steady look. "Of course not. Not for you," he said, deceptively flat.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Then she grabbed him by both wrists, pulling them closer together in the void. She aligned her torso with his, their upper halves pressing close. "Noel," she made his name a plea.

He gave a half-smile. "Yes, Serah?"

She sent him a scorching look. He smouldered right back at her.

_Oh, whatever,_ she cursed in her mind. He was too good, and she was too wound up. She gave in, crushing her lips to his. He chuckled into her mouth.

Finally, _finally_ his arms came around her. They felt so warm, so good, so right. Too many times she watched those arms in battle, flexing and relaxing with the effort of defeating an enemy, the cord he wound around his forearm growing taut over toned muscle. She let her hands wander up his arms, finding his shoulders.

He gave a small grunt, moving his body in the gravity-less space so that she was now upside-down. Or so that he was, depending on how you looked at it.

A small whine came from her throat. "What'd you do that for?" Her hands were empty now, and so were his.

"I just wanted to try something," he told her innocently. Then he not-so-innocently reached up to take her face in his hands and began to kiss her, nipping at her lower lip in the way he knew would draw a moan from her.

Her eyelids fluttered shut. Like this, she could smell the smell that made him _him_, wafting from his neck. As if she needed reminding that she was kissing him. She kissed him back, hard, and at that she could practically feel him smirking. That smirk travelled down her neck, where he dropped kisses over her hot skin, to her chest, where that smirk suddenly became a tongue.

She squealed in surprise, and he laughed again, righting himself. "If you can't take the heat, get out of the oven," he smiled at her, floating along, arms coming up to pillow his head.

How did he even know what an oven was? She dove at him, uttering a quiet, "Shut up," into his chest. She had never been good at controlling herself in the Historia Crux, the lack of gravity making her usually graceful self an embarassing flailing goon. She bonked her head into his chest, accidentally headbutting him, but she continued moving, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of teasing her. "I've never understood your pants," she stated. Then she pulled at two of the belts, letting the cords trail behind them in the Crux.

He didn't move, unaffected by her forwardness. "They're like regular pants. Except they're better," he said by way of explanation.

She tugged at the remaining belts, only managing to loosen them.

He looked at her as if she were a drenched puppy. "Serah, get up here."

"Your belts. What is with your belts," she griped, her fingers surely stabbing him everywhere and being the farthest thing from sexy she could imagine.

His hands - his large, callused hands - closed over hers, halting her undressing of him. Then with a little effort, he was tugging her up and pulling her close, fingers ghosting over her thighs as he directed her legs around his hips. Before she knew it she was false-sitting in his lap, and she was refusing to meet his gaze.

He went to grip her upper arms with his beautiful hands, and she just about burst into flame. "Nothing's wrong, is it?" he asked her semi-seriously, leaning in to try and catch her eye.

She let her cheeks redden as she straddled him. "Your pants are stupid," she said. And then she couldn't believe she had just said what she had just said.

He laughed, and it was a throaty laugh, and she wanted to _die-_ "What's wrong with this?" he asked her, leaning in to kiss the bridge between her neck and her shoulder.

"I- I-," she stuttered, still avoiding his gaze, but brang her arms up to drape over his shoulders. He was still kissing her, switching sides now. He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Noel, do you... will we... do you want me?" she asked quietly.

He continued to kiss her neck, finding a pulse point. "I want you," he answered simply.

She breathed out sharply through her nose, frustrated. "No, do you _want _me?" she asked, pressing her thighs into his hips.

Suddenly, he was drawing his tongue up her neck, and her earlobe was between his teeth. "Trust me, I want you," he said into her ear, sending chills up her spine.

"So why?" she said, squirming beneath his lips and teeth and tongue. Both of his arms had made their way around her, just how she liked them, but she wanted an answer.

His lips disconnected from behind her ear. He seemed to take a long time just to face her again, and even then he was so close - pressing their foreheads together, noses nearly touching. "I want to know the rest of you," he answered. His eyes opened then, and they were all she could see - blue, blue, blue. She melted. "That's not so bad, is it?"

_No, _she wanted to blurt. But she held on a little tighter to her dignity and said instead, pinching his arm, "I think I need some convincing."

A smile spread across his face. His brows lifted. And he leant over and whispered into her ear, "Prepare to be convinced."


End file.
